Beyond the Sea
by Nehszriah
Summary: Happy, fluffy UsoppKaya put to a fantasmical Darin song because I am that bored.


Here is another defiant songfic, courtesy of some glorious forty-eight-year-old song and all the Usopp/Kaya I have read recently. They're so cute together. Hopefully I didn't make them _too_ OOC. I do not own _One Piece _or any Bobby Darin songs. There is no need to make me the sacrificial lamb. Songs that can be covered should be legal... and yes, this song plays at the end of the Pixar movie _Finding Nemo_. Those guys own in more way than one... which has nothing to do with this fiction, but should be known anyways. I'm rambling. Just read and review the fluffiness, please. Arigato.

* * *

Beyond the Sea

_Somewhere beyond the sea_

_Somewhere waiting for me_

_My lover stands on golden sands_

_and watches the ships that go sailing_

Usopp stood on the shore, proudly admiring the forest surrounding his childhood home. It had been so long since he had last visited, the time seemed to drag longer than Sanji's puffs of nicotine. It was true that he had come back for a short while about two years after first leaving to join Luffy's crew, but it had been five years since then. He had told Luffy earlier that he wanted to make this visit a rather extended one and to simply go on without him for a while. The sniper was alone on the rocky slope. That's how he wanted it. No one else there to embarrass him. Just the Dread Captain Usopp and _her_. The rest of the crew had teased him, calling it a move too bold and daring for one such as himself. Impossible.

_Somewhere beyond the sea_

_She's there, watching for me_

_If I could fly like birds on high_

_Straight to her arms I'd go sailing_

Kaya gazed sleepily out her bedroom window, the nearby sea in clear view. It had been an unusually quiet day. Other than the boys that ran through the village every morning screaming their daily ritualistic pirate warning, not much had happened. She had seen not a single patient in two days. There was no need. She still loved her job as the town doctor though. The fact that her fellow villagers were happy and healthy was the best medicine for the sickness she felt in her heart. She stared out at the sea and wondered when _he _would be coming back.

_It's far beyond the star_

_It's near beyond the moon_

_I know, beyond a doubt_

_My heart will lead me there soon_

"There's Kaya's house!"Usopp said to himself happily as he walked up the path leading into the village. The sun was setting and he wanted to reach the mansion fast. He had grown a few inches and more than a few pounds of muscle since he had last visited the blonde girl. An unfamiliar man wandering the village at night would be more than slightly suspicious, especially around Kaya's mansion. Quietly, he crept over to the gate and hopped it gracefully. It amazed him at how simple it was to accomplish a task that had been a huge burden as a wiry teenager. Then again, he did sail the Grand Line for seven years after all. Usopp looked up to see the moon rising from behind the tops of the trees, shiny and reminiscent of the eye-wear a certain villain wore. At least Kuro would be nowhere in sight this time. He went around to the back of the house to where he remembered Kaya's window used to be. The window was dark, but the room a floor above it was lit with the window open. He could see the flash of some golden hair as someone disappeared into the room. It was her, he knew it.

_We'll meet beyond the shore_

_We'll kiss just as before_

_Happy we'll be, beyond the sea_

_and never again, I'll go sailing_

"Good night Kaya-san," Merry said through the half-shut door.

"Oh, good night Merry!" Kaya replied, removing herself from her window perch. She ran over to the door and peeked out to see her trusted butler. "I'll see you in the morning!"

"Indeed," Merry replied with a smile. He bowed his head slightly and made his way down the hallways towards his own room. Kaya laughed slightly and closed her bedroom door. She walked over to her night stand and picked up a brush to go through her long, golden hair.

Suddenly, the light sound of a pebble on her windowpane distracted Kaya. She waited, but heard the sound no more. Going back to her hair, she thought she heard the soft noise again. Becoming frustrated, Kaya went over to her window and looked out at the ground. There was a man standing there who looked vaguely familiar.

"Who's down there?" she called out. "I cannot see to well in this light."

"There is not light Kaya! It's nighttime!"

"Usopp!"

"Yes, it is me, the Dread Captain Usopp, back from my adventures on the high seas!"

"Hang on for a second!" Kaya squealed. "I'll be right there!" She put a robe on over her nightgown and nearly ran for the outside door, thankful that Merry was a heavy sleeper. Rushing for the yard, she looked eagerly around for Usopp. He was nowhere to be seen. Kaya rested herself against a tree and wondered if she had just imagined him.

"Boo," a voice said, making Kaya jump. Someone dropped out of the tree from a few feet away and laughed. "Hey there Kaya! Surprised to see me?"

"Of course Usopp!" she giggled, realizing who it was. "What are you doing here? I thought you were having grand adventures at sea."

"I was."

"Then why are you here?"

"I came to see you."

"Where is your crew?"

"I am alone."

"How long are you going to stay this time?"

"As long as I need to."

"You mean it?"

"I mean it. That's no lie."

_We'll meet beyond the shore_

_We'll kiss just as before_

_Happy we'll be, beyond the sea_

_and never again..._

The moment should have never ended. There they were, together at last. Usopp's heart began to beat fast as he nervously embraced Kaya, unaware that her heart was equally aflutter. His bottom lip quivered as she wrapped her arms around his waist in acceptance. The warmth of her body against his bare chest was... chilling... in a strange way. Nothing really could describe it. Usopp knew he was growing short of breath as his arms and knees began shaking. Silently, he released Kaya so that he could look down at her face.

"You're shaking," she noted. "Are you cold? Should we go inside?"

"N-N-No," Usopp sputtered. "I just never thought I would get the chance to do this."

"Do what?"

He took about two seconds to decide. Should he or not? It almost seemed like there was no decision to make at all. Usopp closed his eyes and quickly landed his lips on her's, hoping to not be smacked. Too brave? No, lucky, for he suddenly felt her kissing him back. Score.

They stood there for a seemingly short time, silently telling one another how much they were missed. A jolt went through Kaya's mind suddenly that made her back slightly away.

"What's wrong?" Usopp asked, cocking his head to the side.

"You are going to leave soon, even if you want to stay, aren't you? The pirate flag..."

"Is not calling me at this moment," he chuckled, resting his forehead on her's. His long nose bent against her own, making the blonde giggle.

"Then, should I show you inside?"

"Maybe... not yet..." Usopp said, returning to the kiss. He was too happy to move. Not now. Later. He had no intention of acting like Sanji... yet.

_I'll go sailing_

_No more sailing_

_So long, sailing_

_Bye, bye sailing_


End file.
